


A Happy Birthday

by Bixiayu



Series: omg I love making Harry sad [8]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Sad Harry/Peter, Sexual Content, alochol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixiayu/pseuds/Bixiayu
Summary: It's Harry's birthday when he comes home to an unexpected surprise from Peter.





	A Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please give me constructive criticism :)

A large sigh of relief escaped Harry's small lips as he finally approached the front door of his apartment. His feet were sore from having to walk home today because he wasn't in the mood to wait around to hail a cab.

He had such a stressful day at work with so many projects due, and not enough time to get them all done. Giving up, he just decided to come home early. Luckily, he knew that Peter would be home  today because it was Harry's birthday, so they would be able to celebrate for a short while before Harry crashed.

He was about to pull out his house key from his back pocket when he noticed that the tall, black door of their apartment was partially opened.

That's strange, the front door was always closed and locked. He brushed the thought to the back of his head, it didn't matter, he didn't care, he was finally home.

He pushed open the door and took a couple steps inside, feeling the cozy air caress his tired body. He quietly closed the door behind and scanned his surroundings.

 _The apartment looked empty_.

He continued walking forward, looking for any sign of Peter. He took his jacket off and placed it on the couch hesitantly moving towards the living room, grazing left and right every couple of seconds to see if he could notice anything out of place.

He noticed that Peters keys and his phone were tossed lazily on the coffee table.

At least he knew that Peter was home, and didn't bail on him to go fight crime elsewhere.  
Harry slowly walked towards the room hoping to find Peter there.

Once he reached the door, he noticed the lights were on and he could hear strange noises coming from the room.

When he quickly pushed the door open to find out what was going on, his face went pale as he felt his body froze over.

What he saw made his blood run cold all throughout his veins.

He saw a jet black haired woman on top of Peter.

_His Peter_

She let out soft long moans as Peter passionately kissed her red lips, just like he would kiss Harry'a.

His hands wrapped around her bare sides and he brought them up and down slowly caressing her naked body.

All Harry could do was stare at them, their bodies, perfectly in sync with one another.

Their lower bodies were both under the blankets with their clothes splattered all over the floor, along with the pillows that were once on their bed.

Harry couldn't say anything. His mouth felt as if someone was holding it shut.

His eyes couldn't seem to get enough of the scenery in front of him.

_he couldn't look away._

Finally, Peter noticed him standing there, and his eyes widened with fear and regret.

He quickly pulled his lips away from hers.  
"Harry.." He says quietly. His voice already beginning to tremble.

Peter shoved the female off of his bare body as he kept eye contact with Harry.

"What?" She cooed, trying to get back onto him. "We were having so much fun..." She said while kissing Peters bare chest as she ran her hand through his hair.

She turned her hair and saw Harry's saddened figure standing by the door.

She sighed and got off of Peter. Hiding her body under the blankets.

"I knew it was to good to be true that you were single..." she muttered. 

Harry felt that it was as if someone cut his tongue off with a pair of scissors. He couldn't form any words.

Gripping so tightly on the door handle that his knuckles turned as pale as his face.

 Every time he tried to swallow his tears, his throat felt as if someone was shoving sand paper down it.

His eyes were stinging as he heard his heart beat like a jackhammer in his chest. His blood froze over like cement inside of his body causing him to stand completely still.

Peter shifted his weight, beginning to wipe the red lipstick smeared across his face.

"What ...are...ummm...you doing....home so early?"

Harry's eyes kept bouncing off from Peter and the girl for a couple seconds, as if his eyes had trouble processing what he was seeing. As if his brain needed some type of clarification that this was real, and what he saw was true.

But deep down, he knew that what he had seen was absolutely real because the pain was there.

Peter was fucking some girl in their bed. The bed that they slept in together.

His eyes went from Peter, to the girl, and back to Peter in disbelief.

"I....I....." He squeaked, but he felt tongue tied with the rippling burning sensation in the back of his throat. With small pools starting to form in his bright blue eyes.

_He took a step back halfway out of their bedroom._

He put his head down to hide his tears. He had to leave, he couldn't stand to be here a second longer.

_"It doesn't matter..." He whispered._

_"just...clean up after yourselves..."_

He turned around and closed the door. He could hear Peter begin to shuffle out of the bed.

"Wait Harry!" Peter says, his voice smaller behind the closed door, rummaging through the storm of items scattered all over their bedroom floor to find his boxers.

Harry tried his best to keep the tears in as he raced away from Peter and towards the front door. He couldn't stand to even look at him.

_Did Peter just decide that he wasn't good enough for him anymore?_

_That their relationship was a giant lie?_

_A one sided commitment?_

He was halfway across the living room to grab his jacket when he feels Peter grip his hand, making him stop in his tracks.

"Harry wait please just listen-" Peter begins but he is interrupted by Harry's broken, infuriated voice.

He felt like screaming and raging at everything around him, he was so pissed he just wanted to punch Peter and chuck glasses at his body.

Harry ripped his arm away from Peter's weak grasp.

 _ **"DON'T TOUCH ME!"**_ He screamed. The tears becoming more and more obvious with each passing second.

He was angry, betrayed, and disappointed that Peter would do something like this.

_In their own home_

He felt like his whole world just crumbled under him. Peter was his bridge, and without him,

_He would sink into the dark, icy waters of loneliness._

Peter grabed Harry's waist and turned his body closer so that they're facing each other.

He felt Peter's grip tighten and decided it was useless to try and fight back because, after all, he was a superhero with super strength.

Quickly, he averted his eyes so he was looking anywhere but Peters face. Having his tears cloud his sight as he tried to focus on the accents on the wooden floor.

"Look Har..I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean any of it-" He was interrupted by Harry's small voice.

"Why?" He asks. His voice broke and his bottom lip trembled with more tears falling down onto Peters arms.

"How..?..why..?..would you do this to me?"

"A stupid...stupid....accident... I just..." Peter begins.

Harry felt his face flush red, As his throat started to burn even more than it was before.

How did Peter "accidentally" land in bed with that woman, while Harry just happened to be at work?

He felt his heart sink in his chest like a boat that had been consumed by a raging sea that represented his overwhelming sadness.

_"Peter chose her over me"_

_"I mean absolutey nothing to him" Harry thought._

 His blood boiled on the inside as he felt disgusted just by touching Peter.

He quickly threw Peters hands off of his body and abruptly stepped away from the apologetic character in front of him.

"Just....get away from me!" He yelled. "I can't believe you!"

Harry ran to couch the leather couch to grab his black jacket. He knew how chilly it was outside, but he didn't care. He just needed to leave this apartment that held the memories that would ruin his life, forever.

He heard Peter behind him and rummage around the kitchen drawers, like he was looking for something. Harry was already halfway out the door when he heard Peters sad voice behind him.

"This is for you..." He says quietly "For us.."

Harry's brain was telling him to ignore that lying, dirty cheater. Slam the door in his face and never look back, to move on.

But his heart was telling his to stay and listen to Peter, because his voice was just as broken as his.

_which meant that he really was sorry for what he did._

_He listened to his heart._

He saw Peter hesitantly walk closer to him, shuffling his feet with his head down and was fiddling with a small leather black box in his hands

Peter hands shook as he slowly opened the box . Harry's body went numb when he saw the small shiny object inside.

_There lied a silver ring._

_Peter was going to propose._

Harry bit down on his trembling bottom  
lip as he envisioned the future he could of had with Peter.

_What they were, and what they could've been, and now what the will never be._

He loved him, with all of his heart, every bone in his body, and ever nerve he had. But, now he realized that Peter doesn't feel the same.

The rest of his whole life had been rewritten, and he didn't know where to go, he felt lost.

He shook his head, he couldn't, he wouldn't look at Peter. He had sex with some girl in their apartment, and now he was trying to give him an engagement ring.

"No." Harry said flatly, closing his eyes and letting a silent tear fall down his face. "That ring wasn't for me, I don't think it ever was."

"Harry you know that's not true." Peter began, his voice starting to break.

"You didnt love me like I loved you." Harry cried, turning his head away. "You did this to me....to us...so easily."

"It not that...- it's just" Peter tried to mutter out. But Harry had heard enough of Peters countless excuses.

Harry sniffled. "Just leave me alone." He choked out softly as he walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

~

Harry's ice cold hands pulled out his house keys from his back pocket. He sluggishly unlocked the door to his old Penthouse.

He moved out of there a couple months ago to live with Peter.

He tried his best not to cry on the way home, he just didn't feel like he had the energy anymore. The penthouse was cold and mostly empty, except for the furniture that was left exactly where he remembered.

Harry slowly walked in. He sighed and kicked his boots off and threw his jacket on the carpet. He made a mental note to pick it up later. He was tired, and he just wanted to sleep and deal with all of his emotions in the morning.

Harry walked to his empty room and opened it. A fixed bed with small pillows decorating its frame.

He trudged over to the closet and looked for anything to change into when he noticed something.

_Peters grey Columbia sweatshirt. Freshman class of 2015._

He held it tightly in his hands and started at it.

He forgot how tired he was and let his deep dark sorrows flood him like a river, as he brought the sweatshirt up to his face and cried a storm into the printed letters.

His chest felt weighted down by by all of the emotions he had bottled up inside, and his breathing started to stagger. His whole face become wet as more and more tears came from his eyes and combined to form large water stains on the sweatshirt.

He felt a baseball sized lump in his throat as giant sobs started to escape his lips.

He was no longer angry at him. He was just sad.

He loved him.

With all of his heart.

Harry sacrificed everything for him. But Peter  just threw him to the side of the road like a piece of garbage that he didn't want anymore.

 

He felt like letting everything go and just giving up as monstrous sobs escaped his lips. the pressuring pain in his chest became too unbearable.

Harry's sobs abruptly silenced as he threw the sweatshirt on the closet floor. He ran to his living room and went to the first thing his mind went to.

_The alochol collection._

He opened it and wanted to get drunk, forget about everything that had happened, and be too sick the next morning to remember anything. He pondered on that idea, until he thought about a better one.

He grabbed the closest bottle of scotch and examined the rich mahogany color, tracing his fingers over the fine details of the glass bottle. He adjusted his grip on it, holding for a couple moments before throwing it harshly across his living room. The bottle shattered on the wooden floor with a large clang.

Not long after, making the penthouse receive the deep, rich smell of the scotch.

He grabbed bottle after bottle, and continued throwing it on the floor. Screaming furiously while crying heavily as he heard the bottle shatter on the ground. To him, the glass reminded him of himself, perfectly fine one moment, and then becoming nothing within seconds.

He was down to the last bottle, when he noticed that it was half drunken. He remembered when he and Perer drunk it together on their anniversary a couple months ago.

He threw that bottle at the white wall, screaming the loudest and crying the hardest. Letting the red wine stain the light walls. Causing it to look like a bloodstain.

_He still didn't feel better._

_He felt worthless._

_His mom didn't want him._

_His dad didn't want him._

_And now he knew that Peter doesn't want him._

He dropped to his knees with a loud thump, sobbing. Examining the mess of different colored liquids around broken pieces of large glass bottles. His lips trembled lied In a fetal position. He felt the cold liquid stain his clothes.

He closed his eyes balled his hands into fists, slowly but softly banging the floor,  
"Please..please" he begged. He just wanted the pain to go away, he wanted it all to go away.

He cried him self to sleep on the cold wooden floor.

~

Harry woke up with a throbbing migraine on the left side of his head from crying for hours last night.

His small frame felt sore from lying on the uncomfortable ice cold wooden floor. With every breath his eyes struggled to keep themselves open, not because he was tired, but because he just felt like complete, utter shit.

Realizing he couldn't lie on the floor all day, He sniffled as he slowly picked himself up. Wobbling a little bit, but holding onto the alochol cabinet for support as he was still feeling slightly lightheaded.

Carefully, dodging the shattered glass pieces on the floor from his depressing meltdown, he  shuffled his feet towards his empty bedroom.

He knew that he reeked of alochol and desperately needed a shower.

He made his way towards his closet and knew that he needed clothes to change into after his soon to be, long, and sort of relaxing shower.

As he entered, a sharp pang zapped Harry's already damaged heart as he saw the object that he threw on the closet floor from the night before.

_Peters grey Columbia sweatshirt._

Hesitantly, he bent his sore body down and pulled the sweatshirt off the ground. As he lifted himself back up, his breath started to stagger and a clammy feeling retuned to his hands as he thought about the owner of the sweatshirt, and what he had done to him.

He wanted to chuck the sweatshirt out the window, burn it, burry it even. But his heart ached with every thought that he knew would plague his mind for weeks.

_He couldn't let go._

He grabbed a pair of black sweat pants off of a shelf, and raced to the bathroom, eager to attempt to let the warm water wash away all of the monsters eating away at his mind, just for a little while.

~

Feeling more refreshed after the shower, He slowly walked out of the bathroom towards his living room.

He sighed at the sea of glass shards all over the floor. His little tantrum,wasting perfectly good alochol, didn't do anything for him.

He felt that he was better off getting drunk, becoming hungover the next morning, and then sleeping all the next day so he wouldn't remember anything.

He threw himself on the couch and reached over to grab the remote, turning on the TV. he needed something to do, he definitely couldn't go to work today in his current state and needed anything to distract himself, to release his mind away from the reoccurring thoughts of _him_.

He surfed up and down through the channels in an attempt to find something decent enough to capture his attention.

His finger got tired so He settled on some lame cooking show that he could really care less about. Half an hour passed, and he learned how to make a chocolate pie, which of course, wouldn't come in handy.

All because, He still could get his mind off of him. Every time he strayed his eyes from the show, His mind revisited the image from yesterday, as if it was in a reoccurring cycle that he would never figure out how to break.

_That night._

_In their bed_

_In their apartment_.

Gigantic sobs began to escape his lips as tears fell down his face and onto the sleeves of the sweatshirt as he thought more about it.

_Their moans_

_Her face_

_Peters face_

_His face_

It was like his mind didn't belong to him anymore. It belonged to that horrendous memory. His head was just an empty shell of reoccurring thoughts. He felt that nothing would be able to fill the hole that he had punctured inside of his chest.

He grabbed a pillow from the corner of the couch and buried his face into it. Letting his warm tears make large puddles into the pillow's soft green fabric.

~

Harry slowly opened his eyes hours later and lifted his head from the wet pillow, Noticing that, the sun looked like it was beginning to set, which meant that he had slept for a of long time.

He scanned the room, expecting to wake up in his old apartment, and see Peter lying down right next to him, or having his head buried in a pile of Physics textbooks. He quickly lost those precious thoughts, remembering what had happened less than twenty four hours ago.

He Fluttered his eyes closed, about to go back to sleep when he saw his phone screen light up his jacket pocket.

Harry's eyes shot open as he reached and pulled his jacket off of the couch by the arm sleeve, grabbing he phone out while throwing the jacket in the opposite direction, into the floor.

He secretly hoped that it was _him_ because he missed him, he missed everything about him.

Bracing himself, he read the caller ID, it was shining on his phone screen in big bright letters.

_Peter Parker_

Conflicted as he was to answer the call. He didn't know what he would say.

Admittedly, he wanted to answer the phone. Even if no words came out of his mouth, just hearing Peters warm voice would make him feel better.

_Riiiinnnggg_

**Don't answer it.**

_Riiinnngggg_

**Hang up the phone, Harry.**

Harry's grip tightened around his phone as He didn't know what to do. he knew he was running out of time before his phone forwarded the call to voicemail.

_Riiiinnnnnggg_

**He cheated on you, remember?**

_Riiiinnnnngggg_

**He doesn't love you anymore.**

Emotionally preparing himself to answer the phone, he brought it to his ears, but to his surprise, he was too late, and the call was sent to went to voice mail.

He sighed in frustration as he tossed his cell on the couch. Feeling bittersweet because conversation could be avoided just a little bit longer.

He stared at his phone, like he was expecting Peter to call back.

To Harry's disappointment, he didn't receive a call from Peter, but got a notification for a voicemail.

He immediately grabbed the phone unlocking it, placing it as close to his ear as possible. He heard _his_ voice and a he suddenly felt at ease.

_Even though he was still pissed as hell_

_Even though he couldnt think straight_

_Even though he was emotionally devastated_

He still loved Peter with all of his heart, or what was left of it anyway.

"Harry...it's me." Peter whispered into the phone. Sounding like he hadn't slept at all.

like he had been crying as much as Harry was. "I understand if you don't want to talk... Or even see my face again.... But please call be back.."

"Voicemail ended" the automated machine said.

Harry removed his phone from his ear to listen the voicemail dozens of more times, hearing the sound of Peters fractured, broken voice.

Sure, he missed him like crazy, and he knew that if he saw Peters face again, he would go right back into his arms, and forgive him.

But he doesn't know if he would trust him again.

A sudden realization hit Harry square in the face as knew that he had to get over himself, and he couldn't just ignore him forever. They were bound to talk to each other again, and it was better sooner than later.

He took a deep breath and dialed Peters number, hesitantly bringing his phone up to his ear.

He answered on the first ring.

"Harry" Peter breathed.

Harry knew that if he continued letting himself feel bad for him, he would fall back into His arms, and he didn't know if he could ever go through something like this again. He had to be as indifferent as possible, he couldn't cry, not now anyway.

"I got your voicemail." Harry says flatly. His hands shaking slightly, as the grip on his phone tightend.

"Yeah...yeah..." Peter says "How are you Harry?"

_Too late._

"Why would you care?" Harry says, his voice already starting to break. Bringing the already stained pillow close to his chest and squeezing it tightly. How did he possibly have the nerve to ask him how he was doing?

"I'm so sorry Harry." Peter starts "I know what I did was wrong, and I know that you didn't-"

"Pete... Just stop, okay?" He whispers sadly into his phone, interrupting his apologies.  
"What do you want from me?"

"I just... I just need to see your face again, please." Peter pleads.

"Why...Peter?" Harry chokes out, his breathing starring to slightly stagger. "Why would you want to see me?"

"I miss you .... so...so.... much Harry. Please" Peter begged over the phone.

"You obviously didn't want me, you found someone else... Someone better..." Harry cried, his voice breaking on the last word. His eyes released tears as the back of his throat began to burn, and his bottom lip started to tremble.

"No offense, Har.....but you're wrong" Peter whispers. "You don't know how much I love you."

_I love you._

I had sexual intercourse with someone else on your birthday.

_But I still love you._

Anger welled up on Harry's chest. Peter said those three little words to him, but they obviously meant nothing.

"Was I just not good enough?" Harry whispered.

He felt his heart resemble the broken glass all over his floor a couple feet away from him,

perfectly fine one moment, and then shattering into dozens of pieces

"No...no...Har....ofcourse not" Peter whispers reassuringly. "Can you meet me today? Please we can talk."

**Don't do it.**

...

**Don't you dare say yes.**

...

**Are you crazy?!**

...

**Hang up the phone right now.**

"Harry?" Peter asked, desperately trying to see if he was still on the other line.

"....okay..." Harry whispered quickly. He didn't know what possessed him to make him agree but whatever it was, it was against every nerve in his body.

"Meet me at the Park?" Peter questions.

"Okay." Harry says.

"I'll see you" Peter says.

Harry hung up the phone.

He brought the phone to the his chest and lies down, facing the ceiling.

He let out a deep breath.

 _he didn't know if it was a sigh of relief or a sigh of distress_.

What did he just do?

~

Harry groaned as he lifted his body from his couch and slowly walked towards his room, being careful not to hurt him self with the cities of glass that he still hasn't cleaned up still from his emotional outrage the night before.

He took light steps while he continuously questioned himself on the reckless decision that made to meet _him_ today.

How could he say yes with what he saw the other day, how could he ever look Peter in the eyes again?

Every time he thought about it, his heart felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds in his chest.

He finally approached his walk in closet as he turned his head, looking for a decent pair of jeans. He pulled one off the hangers and plopped himself on his bed. He quickly took his sweatpants off and pulled the jeans on.

He didn't want to leave his bed and he didn't want to see Peter, not really anyway.

He didn't want to leave his apartment ever again, but he knew that he had to go back to work tomorrow.

He sighed in frustration and pulled himself off of his bed. As he slowly walked towards the front door, he grabbed his jacket from the couch and pulled on his boots. He left his warm home with regret weighing even more heavily that his heart than in his chest.

~

Harry approached the dimly lit park with the sun just beginning to set as he saw Peters tall, slender, but muscular figure leaning on a large tree, keeping his gaze straight forward staring at the city.

Harry was about a meter behind him when fearful thoughts began circling in his head, like vultures securing their prey. Stopping abruptly, when his heart stated banging loudly in his chest.

Maybe he couldn't do this, maybe he couldn't face him and act live the whole thing had never happened. Pretending that they could easily have a normal conversation.

His palms started shake as they felt clammy, he tried to move forward but he felt that as he tried to walk, it was as if the demons possessing his mind, grabbed onto his shoes, and kept him still, unable to move forward.

Slightly starting to shake, the only direction he felt able to move, was backwards. Carefully taking a step away from Peter, holding onto his hands together to help keep the hand tremors at bay.

Peter turned his body around and noticed Harry's small figure in his old sweatshirt. His eyes were slightly red, and he had small bags under his eyes. Obviously, he must of been in as much pain as Harry was.

"Harry.." Peter breathed taking a small step closer.

Harry's body froze as he made eye contact with Peters big brown saddened eyes. Every time he looked at his face, he would see it over and over again.

Peter, locking lips with that woman, hearing their moans, seeing their naked bodies grind up on another's, and their hands caressing each others.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "Hey" He says opening his eyes to look at the detailed cracks on the sidewalk.

Peter continues walking closer to Harry, like he is approaching a wounded animal.  
He stopped when they were only a couple inches apart from each other.

Harry made his eyes look up to meet Peters, he put on the tiniest smile.

Peter quickly pulled him into a large hug, almost knocking the air out of Harry's already sore body.

"I've missed you." Peter sighs into his shoulder.

Harry missed Peter like crazy, but he knew that if he let his emotions overcome his thinking for only a second, he would fall right Back into Peters arms again.

Unfortunately, his gut feeling already knew how that would end, _again_.

Harry just nuzzles his head into Peters shoulder of his jacket breathing in his scent.

Harry pulled away, averting his gaze to the floor.

He looked up, bracing himself for the overwhelming emotions he would feel when he would look into Peters eyes again.

"Okay, Let's talk."

~

Peter and Harry walked through out the empty park, standing side by side only inches away from each other. There was a awkward silence, neither of them knew what to say, or where to begin.

Peter finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Har." Peter begins.

Harry just nodded his head slowly, not really processing the words that just jumped from Peters mouth. He already heard that word too many times and he didn't believe it still had any value.

"Could...Could... you give me another chance?" Peter begs.

Harry's not surprised.

"I'm not sure if I can do that..." He says quietly while slightly shaking his head.

Peter jogs infront of him, stopping just a few centimeters from Harry's face.

The result of this motion, making Harry stop abruptly. "Please... I'll do anything.." he said, looking at Harry sorrowfully.

**How the hell could I trust you ever again?**

Peter grabbed Harry's small hands inside his and looked down at him, letting his pleading eyes meet his.

Harry said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I'll think about it, if you answer my question" Harry says.

"Anything...." Peter breathed.

"Tell me....why?" Harry whispers.

Peter hesitates for a while. Averting his gaze to anywhere but Harry's eyes.

Harry was getting impatient. Time passed, and no words had been spoken between the pair.

Harry nods slowly, feeling that he wasted time by even answering the phone. Peter called him over "to talk." But he couldn't even answer a burning question Harry had wondered since he walked into the room, of their old apartment.

 He scoffed. "I get it." Harry sighs while pulling his hands out from Peters grasp. "I'm going home." He was probably just going to go to cry himself sleep, but anything was better then standing in the park with Peter in silence.

Harry begins to turn around to walk home when he hears Peters shaky voice behind him.

"That's not it Harry, it's just that-" Peter begins but he is interrupted by Harry's infuriated broken voice infron of him.

"Then what is it?!" Harry says, raising his voice, whipping his body around to face Peters. "You had sex with some girl, in our bed, on my fucking birthday." His voice breaking on the last sentence. He could feel warm tears start to slide down his face.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, okay?" He says. "She.... came over, and I just don't know that had happened."

Harry scoffed, and rolled his eyes. When the ultimate question came to his disturbed mind.

"How long?" He whispers. Secretly, not wanting to know the answer to that question.

"Not long.."' Peter lies, he averted his gaze so he wouldn't meet Harry's saddened eyes.

"Then why are you lying to me?" Harry says, the disappointment weighing down on his shoulders. They were always honest with each other, they never lied to one another. Even if, Peter was a pretty bad liar.

"Couple of weeks..." Peter says, finally having enough courage to look up at Harry's fragile, broken state.

Harry looked at the ground, away from him. Wondering, how it took him so long to notice.

Attempting to shake his tears away, holding back the sobs that were suppressed inside his throat for too long. "Do you love her?" Harry whispered.

"Wait no, don't tell me." Harry says bitterly while putting a hand up, turning around and beginning to walk in the opposite direction. "I don't even care."

Harry stops himself, and faces Peter again.

"Wait..Actually tell me," he begins again. "Only because I want to know how stupid I've been this entire time." He feels his deep dark sadness, turn into a flooding sea of anger.

_"Felisha please-" Peter said._

He closed his mouth shut abruptly once he realized his mistake.

_oops_

"I mean Harry." Peter says taking a step forward towards him.

Harry takes a large step back as Peter attempts to get closer.

Harry lets a hurt scoff come from his mouth. "I don't even know who you are anymore.." staring at Peter in disbelief.

"Stop, Harry." Peter says as he continues to walk forward.

"No!" Harry yells. "I'm going home." He hesitates. "stop... please."

He turned back around but he felt he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist and gently pull him closer while turning his body.

Their bodies were facing each other's.

 "Let go of me!" Harry cried. Trying his best to push himself off of Peters chest. "I hate you Peter!" He lays small punches on Peters chest in and attempt to get himself away. But Peter was holding him tight.

_He gave up._

He stopped punching and resisting and just let everything fall. He buried his face into Peters hard chest, letting him arms down to his sides.

_He let his sea of sadness overcome him._

"I..loved... you.." He sobs "How...could you... do this to...me?"

Peter shushed him and strokes his hand in his hair, rocking his body slowly.

"I thought....you loved me.." He continued "I...have no one.."

"You have me, you'll always have me." Peter whispers, laying a kiss onto his silky brown hair.

Harry shut his eyes, squeezing more tears from them. Then.. why?"

Peter averted his gaze and finally spoke. "We haven't had sex in months.." He lowered his voice. "She was there..."

"Why didn't you just talk to me?" Harry sniffled into Peters chest.

"You were always at work, and I was always at school.." Peter whispers.

_"I just needed a distraction"_

_"...a distraction." Harry repeated slowly and quietly to himself._

Harry had heard enough, he was already embarrassing himself by crying into Peters chest, succumbing to his emotions that he made him feel.

He pulled away and quickly turned around, keeping his head towards the grey sidewalk. "I'm going home, Pete."

"Come home, with me." Peter begs. "Please"

Harry paused and took a deep breath. Letting all of the memories come flooding back into his mind whenever he thought about their old apartment.

"And sleep in the same bed?," Harry whispers.

"We can change the sheets." Peter offers, "I'll do anything."

"Just give me some time," Harry says as he picks up his feet and begins moving in the opposite directing away from Peters still figure.

~

By the time Harry had gotten home, it was already dark out, and he was extremely exhausted, physically and mentally. He had been on an emotional roller coaster and he just wanted to sleep the rest of his life.

The strong smell of alcohol filled his nose and he sluggishly made his was towards his bedroom.

He plopped himself down on his empty, cold bed and closed his eyes. Letting the feeling of sleep slowly begin to wash over him.

He was half asleep when he heard his phone buzz. He got a text message from the one and only, _Peter Parker_.

Harry hesitantly unlocked his phone and brought his phone screen to his eyes.

_"Look outside." The message read._

Harry expected Peter to be outside the lobby entrance. Just standing there doing peering through his window with his large brown puppy dog eyes. Hoping that Harry would forgive him at that very moment and come home with him.

_Couldn't Peter just give him a break?_

**_He was wrong._ **

He lifted his body off of his bed and hesitantly made his way towards his window. He saw a message that made his heart smile and ache at the same time. Feeling a small grin appearing across his thin lips as he stared intently of the sight in front of him.

A message displaying, "I love you." Written in Spider-Man's silver webbing all over a bridge.

The smile stayed on his face, as he rushed over back to his bed to grab his phone to send a reply.

"Stop vandalizing for my forgiveness." He sent.

Harry lied back on his bed awaiting a reply like a teenage girl waiting for her crush to respond.

Having a strong feeling in his gut that

_Everything would be alright._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment if you liked!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cold War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502652) by [Bixiayu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixiayu/pseuds/Bixiayu)




End file.
